Within the Stars
by DeathNoteMaker
Summary: Their fate was written in the stars. However, fate isn't kind and even stars eventually come to an end. [Vincent x Kagome]


_**Within the Stars**_

 **I don't own** _ **InuYasha: A Feudal Fairytale**_ **or** _ **Kuroshitsuji**_ **. Rumiko Takahashi and Yana Toboso own the rights to their respective works. I'm just showing my appreciation for their works in my own way.**

 **Warning(s) for the chapter: character death (** _ **implied**_ **), explicit sexual themes/scenes (** _ **I'm not kidding, it gets pretty raunchy ya'll**_ **), nudity (** _ **oh yeah~ they're naked boi!**_ **), and other questionable themes.**

 **This chapter hasn't been edited. So forgive the spelling/grammatical mistakes that will likely be present.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

"Is sex dirty? Only when it's being done right."

― Woody Allen

.

.

.

.

.

Since he was a child, Vincent's held fond memories of the lake near his family's countryside summer home. Victoria's Lake–– named after their beloved Queen, was as clear and beautiful as the day he first laid eyes upon it. Its smooth surfaced mirrored the sky above. He remembers how they marveled over it, allowing all the stress of the outside world fade away as they took in the wonders of nature around them.

While his parents were no longer here, Vincent wasn't about to let go of this past time. Taking on the responsibility as Earl Phantomhive was stressful, and when he had the time, he always comes here. Here to the lake that held such treasured recollections for him.

It was night and the lake was filled with stars.

His parents may no longer be among the living, but he was never alone.

"Mmmah~" a soft moan resonated in his ear as he slid home between two silken thighs.

After all, it was a tradition.

"Ah! You're so…you're so tight, Kagome~" Vincent groaned, the feel of her breath on his skin made him shiver.

Pushing further and further inside her mound that swallowed his length with a vice grip, the water around their waists rocked back and forth. The slap of the waves against their skin filled the air along with their moans of pleasure.

"Oh, God~" she cried, her fingernails biting into his back as clung to him. She felt hot, her body was heated and her face flushed. The water around her did little to cool her down, as the fire that grew within her folds from every thrust into her body intensified.

Grunting, his grip on her tightened as he pressed firmly against the edge of the lake. Dewy leaves of grass tickled the skin of her back.

Her damp hair stuck to her skin, plastered to her neck, back, temple, and clung to her breasts. They bounced with each plunge of the throbbing cock within her, and her nipples only hardened from the sensation as well as the cool air that hung around them. Tearful blue eyes peered up through thick lashes to see the dark look of lust her lover sent her and widened as he slipped a hand down to rub her clit.

She threw her head back, her body bending into a sharp arc as electricity shot down her spine. Her lips parted in a silent cry, her tongue lolled out at the force of the orgasm wracking her body. It was…It was too good~

Vincent gasped, stilling as the hot walls clamping around his shaft pushed him over the edge. With every pulse, his hot seed filled her to the brim. Another cry of ecstasy flew from Kagome's lips while Vincent clamped his mouth on her left breast as he rode out his orgasm with short, rough thrusts. As his hips slowed, he released her breast with a lewd pop and lowered his lips to her ear. "I love you."

.

.

.

.

.

.

The two of them laid across the grass, Kagome wrapped in Vincent's arms as they basked in the afterglow. It was the moment the two of them calmed down that she broke the silence.

"Is this right, you know…what we're doing," she questioned, quivering.

She pressed her face into his bare chest, trying to avoid his eye as she waited for his reply. This was a question that has plagued her every time they found themselves like this.

It was a valid one. The two of them, they shouldn't be doing this.

Society would condemn them for what they're doing.

If there was one thing she feared, it was that. They have already been through so much. Her heart wouldn't be able to take it if this secret of theirs got out. Not for herself, no. For Vincent and his position in the world as Earl Phantomhive if they should ever be ousted to the public. They've been discreet as they could be, even absconding off to this place just to be alone and when they could no longer control themselves.

Even though their times together always filled with such euphoria, it was after it was all said and done that she couldn't help this feeling of dread that welled up inside her.

"If we were to be caught...the consequences of such sin..." she trailed off again, hoping that he could ease her fears.

He didn't disappoint her.

The heir of Phantomhive sighed contently, bringing one hand from around Kagome's body to slowly run down her hip. Pressing his nose into the crown of her head, he inhaled her scent deeply. He chuckled, enjoying the whimper that she gave as his hand cupped her buttock and gave it a squeeze.

"Of course it is, beloved." Hooking a finger under her chin, he tilted her head back to make eye contact.

"We've always been together, and that is how we'll remain…our connection would not allow anything less." Slanting his lips against hers, he tilted her head back to deepen their kiss. When the pulled away, a line of saliva connected their tongues and was broken when his mouth then fell down to nip on her neck.

The hand on her ass slipped around to the front and between her legs. As two fingers slipped in her, she threw her head back with a moan. Pumping those fingers into her core, he dragged his tongue up the side of her exposed neck, enjoying the taste of her skin.

"What others think of our connection doesn't matter, we don't need anyone else but each other." He pulled back, his eyes intense as he watched her become undone by only his fingers.

Kagome couldn't answer, she could only feel the spring in her belly beginning to tighten as he quickened the pace of his fingers. After having already orgasmed shortly before, she was still sensitive to touch and he was taking advantage of this. As he always did.

Not that she would stop him though. As shameful as it was, she would never deny the pleasure that he readily offered her.

Vincent bit his lip as he felt himself stand at attention. Without a word, he pulled his fingers from much to her protest, before replacing them with his engorged rod causing her to cry at the sudden intrusion. Flipping them over, he pulled out only to push back in roughly. This he repeated over and over, lifting her legs up to rest on his shoulders as he drilled into her body relentlessly.

"Mmah~! Y-Yes! Harder~" she begged, digging her fingers into the dirt below her. Any signs of apprehension or doubt were long gone, as eagerly welcomed his harsh treatment.

Every thrust of his hips brought her closer and closer to oblivion.

It was too much, and yet not enough.

She wanted more!

No, she needed more, and Vincent was more than ready to give it to her.

He always has.

"You're mine, Kagome. Your pussy has been formed to my cock. No other man will be able to satisfy you," he stated with a thrust, causing her to throw her head back with a cry, "No other man knows what it is that you want…no _need_." With that, he pulled out till only the head remained, before slamming into her once more. Pressing his toes into the earth, he changes the angle of his thrust causing her tongue to roll out at the sensation zinging up at down her spine at the motion.

"Ah, R-Right There! Vinny, please~!" she mewled lewdly, trying to move her hips as if to take more of him inside of her weeping slit. One of her hands came down to squeeze her own breast, any trace of reason lost to the overwhelming pleasure engulfing her.

"We can never allow those from outside our world to dictate us," he snapped as he finished, releasing his load into her pulsing sheath. With every snap of his hip, more and more cum splashed her walls till she could hold no more.

Pulling out, he grasped his twitching dick and watched as spurts of his seed splattered against her breasts and abdomen. From between her legs, cum pooled out of her as she spasmed in place. Her hips unconsciously bucking as her post-coitus high.

Leaning forward, Vincent drew her into another long kiss. Drawing her into his arms, as he rolled over to have her rest on his chest. Moments passed and they just basked in each other's presence, relishing in the feeling of just the two of them being alone. Running his fingers through Kagome's hair, he pressed a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

"We shared a womb. We came into this world _together_. We belong together." Pulling her tightly against himself, a dark glint flashed in his eye.

His grip tightened around her as he felt her fall into a peaceful sleep in his embrace.

"Never forget that, my dear sister."

He then followed, as he always would. No force in this world or the next would ever keep him away from her.

He and Kagome were two halves of a whole. There was no place better for either them than being by the other's side.

.

.

.

.

End of Prologue

* * *

I have no idea where this came from, I swear!

Out of all the things, I could do to commemorate my return to this site, and I write a PWP (porn with a plot)!

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Why not, I ask.

It was interesting to see if I could get this prologue done within a small amount of time, and I've found that this way probably will help me get back into the game a whole lot quicker. I'll tell you, the amount of embarrassment I had writing this was too funny. I've always had the habit of giggling like a ninny whenever sex gets involved. While this is even more so true now, I managed to get through it.

Especially with the overall theme, I've decided to go with for this fic.

For those who caught on to what I did there at the end (I didn't exactly hide it). I had to use that quote from Cersei Lannister, after all…it fits, doesn't it?

Yes, incest is wincest for this new story of mine (Vincent and Kagome are twins if some of ya'll don't catch onto that last bit).If you're not about that wincest, then you might want to just go ahead and leave now.

This story is based around this taboo in modern day society, and I wouldn't want to force anyone to read something they don't like. I also, however, won't be taking anybody's rage because they decided to read it anyway. If you got a complaint about grammar, spelling, etc. Please let me know, so I can edit it, otherwise…yeah, you can leave.

Well, that's all I've got to say for now.

Until next time,

 _DeathNoteMaker_


End file.
